Mine
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Rukia becomes involved with Aizen poemshot and character death and a hint of lime but not to much


"Rukia" he speaks to her in a false kindness walkiing towards her with a smirk spread across his full lips as she kneels before him shivering under his scrutiny "Aizen" she chokes out barely.

His voice is a deep timbre.

"Now Rukia don't be afraid" he whispers in a delicately deceitful voice "Why should I do anything" she growls out hatefully yet the effect his voice had on her was showing it's effects.

That sends shivers down my spine.

He grasps hold of her chin gently with his calloused had and leans forward letting his breath caress her lips he gives a small laugh feeling the girl shudder in his hold before giving her a sweet kiss.

A mixture of honey dripping with sweetness.

She melt's into his kiss falling into his trap instantly he pulls away slowly "Now Rukia will you obey me" he asks the girl sweetly letting his voice dip into a low octave she gives a small imperceptible nod "Good girl" he whispers.

Oh baby your so fine.

He stands and turns walking away he stops at the door beckoning her with his hand too follow him she stands and quickly walks the small distance to him following him out the door he leads her too his room.

"This is where you'll be staying" he tells her kindly narrowing his eyes daring her to object before undressing relishing in the way her eyes roamed over his half undressed form "See something you like Rukia dear".

Startled she jumps ashamed she shifts nervously under his gaze at being caught staring "Not particularly" she quips sarcastically watching warily as his lips turn upward in a slight smile slightly amused.

Don't let me go.

He walks over too her and pulls her into a gently embrace kissing the top of her inky black head before pulling her into the bed with him "Your mine now never forget that Rukia" he whispers.

She lays awake listening as the man next to her slowly drifts off into sleep and in the darkness of the room whispers too the sleeping man "As long as you don't let me go" before drifting off to sleep herself.

I'm here to stay.

"Lord Aizen forgive me for this objection but that girl is a liability" the 5th espada Nnoitra Jiruga complains loudly at one espada meeting pointing in the direction of Rukia and scowling deeply in irritation.

Aizen narrows his eyes releasing his spiritual pressure giving off a warning too his 5th espada before dismissing them from his presence sighing deeply in irritation at his espada's incompetance.

"Sosuke I'm not going anywhere I'm here to stay" his Rukia whispers settling herself against his side that night as they lay in bed basking in each others warmth "I know" he whispers before pulling her into a kiss.

Please love me.

She came back injured one evening after sorting out a problem between some lowly arrancar he was furious he visited her in the medical ward of Los Noches he was worried but she smiled and spoke too him in her gentle voice.

She confessed her love to him that day "I love you Sosuke please say you love me too" to say that Aizen was shocked would be an understatement he was absolutely speechless which was rare.

After a few minutes he clears his throat and with a gentle smile he leans down and kisses her sweetly before pulling away he whispers two words "I do" her eyes light up with happiness and she flashes him a bright smile.

And don't hate me.

He watches on in slight amusement as the petty arrancar female faces off against his Rukia 'she doesn't stand a chance' his consciousness whispers too him maniacally as red splashes across the marble white floor.

She looks to him sheathing her zanpakto "do you hate me" she whispers he frowns standing he walks too her and pulls her into his embrace "Never" he whispers fiercely into her inky black tresses holding her tightly agaisnt him.

Cause all I want is you.

"Do you want him Rukia my love" he asks her one night as they bathe together in the private onsen she narrows her eyes at him "No I have you that's all I need" she huffs out he chuckles at her cuteness.

And I won't let go.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" he speaks across the room to the struggling man "Give her back" Byakuya growls in hatred for the man sitting on the marble like throne Aizne let's a smile spread across his lips.

"Rukia" he calls out softly too his beloved she comes forth from the shadows stepping into his embrace willingly she clings to him tightly as the 4th espada stands behind them protectively.

"Ulquiorra get rid of him" her soft voice reaches the ears of the espada standing behind her "As you wish Lady Rukia" and soon the blood of Byakuya Kuchiki stained the marble white floor.

Because now your mine.

"Do you regret it Rukia" he asks her that night "No" she whispers lowly giving herself over too the immense pleasure the man above her was giving her that night as a reward.

They gave each other themselves that night soft grunts and moans filled the room as they reached ecstasy together and as they came down from their high they embraced.

"Rukia your mine now don't forget that" he whispers kissing her one last time that night "As you are mine" she whispers as they both drift to sleep wrapped in each others arms as a sign of their love. 


End file.
